nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. Also, make sure your cat has a precise and accurate personality that isn't too short. It's part of the Rules now, and people who don't follow this will be reminded. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character, fill out this form and publish it at the bottom of the page: '(Please do not fill it out here on the example form. Copy and paste it at the BOTTOM) Also do not put it just under the first heading, make your own heading at the BOTTOM of the page. Thank you.' Name: Rank: Description: Personality: History: Family: Extra: (and then sign off with your signature please :)) '*Note: If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Please Fill Out The Form Below This Line Glozziarr ✔ Name: Glozziarr Rank: Rogue Appearance: Glozziarr is a pitch black tom with a single blotch on his throat (White in color). His eyes are a deep umber, with crimson and mango working into the eye. His fur is often extremely messy. However never tangled. Glozziarrs' paws are quite large, compared to his overall body size. He has a single pierced ear, containing a small loop earring. (Due to twoleg owners). Personality: Glozziarr attempts to be Goth, though often fails at perfecting the antic. He utterly hates himself, often causing him to try suicide, somehow always failing. His short-tempered attitude, to his dismay, makes him an interesting act during quarrels with other cats. He doesn't like being near other cats, save his close friends. He often gets in s.exual incidents with other cats, no matter the gender. Glozziarr Is a good fighter, though his flaws rely on the fact that his lack of muscle strength usually pulls him from battle swiftly. History: Glozziarr was born a kittypet, and had a normal, housecat, lifestyle. Yet his twolegs had pierced his right ear, setting a small metal bit within it (earring). Otherwise overall he was happy. Until he met his teenage months. (About nine months of age). He fell in love with a younger she named Ibis, a reddish brown tabby she. They madly loved each other, for about three months. But Glozziarr's bliss ended when Ibis tragically died. She had wandered into the forest, and quickly landed upon a fox and it's kits. Glozziarr had found her body, torn and gory, strangely (to a fox's extent) left to rot. After this, Glozziarr fled into the forest, praying to his own gods that he'd die as well, to join his beloved. Though no matter how hard he tried, something always ceased him from suicidal missions. His mental disease grew, to the extent where he was incapable of sanity. He wandered the forest for months, (seventeen to be exact), hoping somehow he'd find a path to hope once more, instead of appearing to cats as a psychopathic, crazed, homicidal. Extras:Glozziarr has a tendency to pick flowers, and set them in a river or stream, watching as they flew across the water. The flowers are always pink. Image: --Why do I feel this way? It's so wrong... Yet so right... 01:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (note to people: the above cat is made by Robinclawshe-cat.) '''Approved. your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 21:26, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Galestrike ✔ Name: Galestrike Rank:Warrior Description: Galestrike is a slender solid black oriential she-cat with round green eyes. Her pelt is fairly glossy because of the color and grooming. She has a small frame with large ears. She is very agile because of her size, but not very powerful. Her paws are small but her claws curve into a sharp point. She also has an abnormally long tail, but uses it to her advantage. Personality: Galestrike is a very kind-hearted cat. She only thinks positive about others, yet she thinks so negative about herself. She has very low self-esteem because of this. Galestrike is always willing to help others out and she enjoys talking with others as well. She always seems to find the positive side of things, causing her to be liked by many cats. History: Galestrike's history is pretty normal, she was born a clan cat and grew up with two loving parents and a brother named Blazekit. Her brother had a tragic fate during their kithood and perished due to venturing out of the camp. He and his sister came face to face with a badger. Blazekit protected Galekit the best he could, giving her enough time to run and alert the camp. This is also the root of her negative thinking towards herself. Afterwards, she became an apprentice like normal and went through training with an unknown mentor. She then became a warrior soon after, mainly because she proved to be very agile and a quick learner. Family: Mother: Crowstep (deceased) Father: Nightgale (deceased) Brother: Blazekit (deceased) Extra: please use that photo (I can send a bigger one) im sorry but I'm very picky with her because shes like my catsona xD This means WAR 14:36, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Approved! And sure, we can use that picture! your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 15:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Karsi ✔ Name: Karsi Rank: Warrior Description: Karsi is a slim she-cat, a former loner who was a little more used to the colder temperatures and is unusually more comfortable during leaf-bare. She has a dark pelt, somewhere between dark brown and black depending on the way the light is where she stands, with piercing blue eyes that some people might see as green from where they stand. As a former leader of a briefly formed loner group, she left for her own safety with her kits when her mate was killed by a rival group - and that is visible in her physique; slim but well muscled and experienced in the arts of fight and flight. She stands in a way that makes her seem tense, often flicking her tail from side to side. Personality: Karsi is predominantly protective, as she has always been; of her group, of her kits, even disregarding her own safety for that of others. However, it is difficult to gain her trust as she has been a naturally suspicious cat ever since a rogue group they had considered their ally turned their backs on them in a crucial situation. Ever since then she has been more careful, as this 'ally' had been a traditional enemy for years past - she had begun to believe they had come round, but in the face of danger the bond had proved feeble. Once you gain her hard-earned trust, she will shield you persistently - with the experience of life or death situation and the sacrifice of both family and friend, any more loss of those close to her horrifies her. In fact it is one of the only things that truly make her terrified - she lost her parents and her two brothers, and she knew someone who had lost all six of his siblings. Despite her natural suspicion she is capable of a certain quick-witted sarcasm although a very grounded cat overall. She is well trained and quick paced in battle, having to fight for her own survival throughout her long journey to escape the past. She does, however, seem to have a certain motherly instinct when it comes to all children and not simply her own - with many morals, including the fact that she will not under any circumstances harm children for her, or anybody's ends. While she accepts this might be a costly complex for her to continue to have later on, the welcoming nature of the Clan removes the need for moral-discarding actions most of the time. She tries to make sure everyone around her is responsible and cared for, her ultimate motivation being the wellbeing of those she loves despite her hard shell she made for herself. Her Myers Briggs Type is ISFJ - Introverted Sensing Feeling Judging. History: Karsi was born in a group, and taught to support that group; although not a clan, they were a community with a similar kind of make up but more compassionately aimed. Her father was the leader of sorts, and her mother the closest thing to the medicine cat; she appeared to pick up both attributes from her parents. Her best friend was one of seven, and she the eldest - one of three she-cats in a litter of five. As the first born 'heir' as it were, unlike the clans the firstborn (or indeed last surviving as the colder climate they lived in was a harsh one) was to succeed, and Karsi was brought up to be that. She attempted rather successfully to keep her arrogance in check, humbling herself with her mother's work whenever it was felt she might start boasting. Her father began to train her a little earlier than the average apprentice, alongside her two sisters - her two brothers were as yet considered weaker in comparison to the healthier she-cat. Kommissarin's jealousy was easily palpable right from the get go, while Katrine was more sarcastically aligned without really wanting any claim to the leadership of the group. When a group who had long since been the only nemeses of theirs turned friend, their original friends turned hostile in fury of the unorthodox alliance - tensions ran high for a long time, until finally they attacked for the first time when Karsi was just past twelve moons, the age of a young warrior, although there were really no such positions as apprentice or warrior. All was generally equal between them. Karsi lost her two younger brothers, Pieter and Kaspar, as well as both of her parents. Much pressure was placed on her to lead, and although the young warrior tried her best to support everyone she rapidly began to forget her own wellbeing. A slightly younger tom, a chipper lad who her parents had very much liked - Soren, who Karsi herself had never really cared for because of his taste for the more superficial, made sure she ate and cared for herself, and sometimes made her when she refused. Eventually she was indebted to him, however much she hated owing anyone the slightest little thing, and became his mate - giving birth to his two kits, Mathia and Yohanna. In this period while Karsi was nursing her kits, with Soren as de facto leader as a sort of consort, they were at their most vulnerable. Ironically the group chose then to attack, killing Soren, and her best friend's six brothers - and her best friend too, but Karsi still reaches out to their equivalent of StarClan to grasp her. It was the urge of the group, turning away Karsi's selfless nature and begging her and her family (including her sisters) to flee, for her kits' sake. Karsi stayed one more night to say goodbye to everyone she knew and ran that morning, leaving the most experienced warrior, Jon, in charge. In her heart they knew they'd be gone before long and on occasion they still haunt her; sometimes she even hates them for using her motherly instincts against her. On the journey her and her sisters as well as kits benefitted from the kindness of several individual loners, and a few walkers who were apparently never home (not that she would ever talk about that for the sake of her pride - behind her normal personality she hides a very proud heart) until she encountered a patrol from a group which called themselves NightClan, graciously offering their help. In return she told her story, but due to her lack of belief in StarClan and her lack of Clan blood...she fears that she will never belong no matter how long she stays. In secret she fears her kits will fit in even less than she, so she tries to protect the kits and warn them against trusting too easily. In the beginning she could not trust NightClan but now she finally feels that she might just trust a few...sometimes, though, she looks into the wilderness and misses the way of life. The way her world was turned upside down, hers, Kommissarin's and Katrine's, has made the tight knit threesome so much closer - especially when there's no more jealousy to harbour between herself and them. The responsibility of being a leader so young was such a pressure that she understands how hard it is to be a leader - meaning she also understands the need to do as you are told to keep things working. Family: *Kommissarin - sister (alive) *Katrine - sister (alive) *Pieter - brother (deceased) *Kaspar - brother (deceased) *Soren - mate (deceased) *Mathia - kit *Yohanna - kit Extra: ~ le birgitte hjort sorensen nerd Approved! (Link to your username next time, though, so it'll be easy for whoever's making the page) your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 19:20, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Earthwhisper ✔ Name: Earthwhisper Rank: Warrior Description: A Burmese she-cat, with brown fur and darker brown fur around the face and green eyes. Her frame is thin with seemingly abnormally long legs. Personality: At first glance, you see her with almost no emotion on her face, in a zoned-out and tired state, and dead silent. But once you walk up and say hi, she'll snap out of whatever daydream she was in. When she meets new people, she's very quiet and extremely awkward with no idea how to do anything, with an odd sense of humor and a dirty mind. She adapts extremely fast and can deal with harsh weather. She is outwardly protective of her friends and clanmates, though it somewhat leads her to be a little possessive at times. However, when she gets mad, she gets ignorant and arrogant, saying things she immediately regrets and apologizes for to the best of her ability. She feels guilt whenever her anger gets the best of her. She can be extremely grouchy and can get real nasty unexpectedly. History: Raised a loner in a harsh city environment with dangerous cats, at about 6 or 7 moons old her family traveled from the city to the woods. They thrived there for a long while until a storm separated the family, leaving Earthwhisper alone to wander. With nobody to talk to or take care of, she got used to the silence and enjoyed it. When she unknowingly wandered onto the clan territory one day, she was attacked by the clan cats, and she became frightened of any cat that came near her. However, when a cat named Steeldrop calmed her down and coaxed her out of hiding, she decided that, alone, she wasn't going to live for long. So she decided to join. She was given her name, but stayed away from others and preferred to be alone, still frightened after the attack. Family: Unknown, presumed dead Extra: She has a few missing teeth near her fangs. She knocked them out while falling off a rock. [[User_talk:BCEngine|'If Every Pork Chop' were perfect,]][[Thymepaw|'WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!']] 02:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Approved! '''many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me Flare and Gale ✔ Name: Flare Rank: Loner Description: Bright orange she-cat with round amber eyes Personality:Flare is often a cheerful and ,curios kit.Flare has a tendency to go out and wonder the forest when Gale is not home ,AND often gets her and her sister in serious problems.Flare is mostly happy,sweet and very very inquisitive, but when angered watch out because this 3 moon old kit becomes a super dangerous warrior. History:Flare was born in her parent's second litter soon upon her birth her parents where killed in a fire and Gale her older sister was forced to raise her alone.She and her sister live near the pine corpse. Family: Unnamed parents(DEAD) Ash(Brother DEAD) Gale(Sister Living) Extra:Flare is named for her color and her strange love of fire.(much to gale's dismay) Name: Gale Rank:Loner Description:Solid jet black she-cat with cold blue eyes Personality:Gale is not what you'd imagine of a older sister .Sure she takes care of her sister but that's not all. Ever since the night of her parent's death, Gale has been a sad, fragile she-cat.Flare is her only reason to keep living.In battle Gale is fierce,brave and will wound (and occasionally kill) with out mercy in the sake to protect her loved ones. History: Gale was born in her parent's frist litter with her brother Ash who soon died.Due that they were close Gale's only happiness came form her parents. When Flare was born Gale promised to care for her,and upon her parent's death Gale's choices where DIE or LIVE. She chose to live to care for her only happiness Flare. Family: Unnamed parents(DEAD) Ash(Brother DEAD) Flare(Sister Living) Extra: Gale was going to called Darkness but was renamed Gale in honor of Gale form phenotopia. Gale has Firephobia or Pyrophobia Tornshine -the peace is silence Appoved but I would change Gale's appearance as black cats don't have red eyes -- It was enchanting to meet you 19:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Auyotha ✔ Name: Auyotha Rank: Warrior Appearance: Auyotha is a short-furred white tom with a black splotch spreading over his head, shoulders, and back. He has one amber eye. He looks somewhat younger than he really is. Personality: Auyotha is very friendly and talkative, and he likes being around others. To him, the feelings of others are more important than the truth, unless the cats involved are extremely hostile. He gets nervous when someone approaches him from his blind side, and asks them to move into sight. He is mature, well-mannered, and polite, always respecting others even if they seem to dislike him. Some cats call him Auyo. He often gives others nicknames, which can range from the first part of their name (if they're a Clan cat) to something based off their personality. History: Auyotha was Clanborn, originally named Stonekit. His father, Greyfur, left NightClan, taking his only son with him despite Auyotha's mother's pleas. Greyfur's other mate at the time, a rogue, changed Stonekit's name to Auyotha. When Auyotha was six moons old, Greyfur abadoned him at a Twoleg nest, hoping the people there would take care of the young tom. When the kit's eye was clawed out by a hostile kittypet, Auyotha disobeyed his father's orders to stay there and wandered through the forest for a while, trying to ignore the pain in his eye. His mother, Ivywhisker, had been searching for him at the same time, and she was overjoyed to see him alive, but horrified to see that he was missing an eye. She brought him back to the Clan and requested that she mentor him. Just as Stormstar was about to give him his apprentice name, Auyotha asked to keep his loner name. Through his time as an apprentice, Auyotha made quite a few friends, as he is very social and friendly. Family: Greyfur/Grey (father, alive), Ivywhisker (mother, deceased), Fawn (foster mother, alive) Extras: i already have a pic for him so i'll add it when his page is made uwu "a penny for your thoughts and a murder for your memories!" 20:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Approved -- It was enchanting to meet you 20:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Miststream ✔ Name: Miststream Description: gray tabby with darker gray stripes, green eyes and a pink nose Personality: Miststream is always kind and caring and will always give you a hand. You'll never catch her without a smile on her face! She loves being friends—once her friend, always her friend. Rank: NightClan warrior History: As a kitten, Miststream was born and raised in a far off group called Zyeleph, a small group of cats living isolated far away. But for the Zyeleph cats the terrain become unsuitable to live in. They were forced out, and Miststream had to come to, though she was still a kitten. But during a terrible story in the middle of the journey, Miststream was separated from her mother. They had moved blindly in the thrashing rain, leaving her behind. She never found her way back. But she did find NightClan, a group of cats she had stumbled upon while trying to survive without anyone. By this time she was old enough to become a warrior, but she dutifully trained for the Clan's acceptance. And the kindhearted Clan took her in, as an apprentice named Mistpaw, and later known as Miststream. Miststream plans to have kits someday, though not to the near future, as she believes she has much life ahead of her before that time comes. Image that I'd like to use for Miststream. '''APPROVED :D your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 03:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Spottedwolf ✔ May I use this picture? http://www.freewebs.com/frogstar24/istockphoto_4634571_black_and_white_cat.jpg Name: Spottedwolf Rank: Warrior Description: Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. She has white paws and a white tip at her tail. Spottedwolf is also a very large cat despite being female and has a scar on her nose as well as one on her flank. One of her right ears has a small tear. Personality: Spottedwolf isn't outwardly friendly but she tolerates company with other cats. She is pragmatic, ambitious and honest, which makes her make multiple sarcastic comments. When provoked, she becomes extremely passionate and isn't afraid to challenge what she believes is right. She tends to prefer to take things into her own paws and wouldn't hesitate to be a leader in any given situation. It takes a long time for her to cement a solid friendship with others and when one is present, she becomes an irreplaceable companion. History: She was born as a clan kit, the only she-cat of two other brothers, Graykit and Icekit. Though she and Graykit matched in strength and speed, Icekit was always smaller and weaker. It was through Icekit where Spottedwolf learned how to feel compassion and mentorship for younger cats. When they were all apprentices, Icepaw died of greencough which left Spotted with only her brother. When they became warriors, Graypaw became Grayclaw and was killed by a rogue cat in a border skirmish. With the loss of her brothers and her parents (due to natural causes), Spottedwolf became sour and withdrawn. Though some would say she is reckless, she begins to feel that she is no longer held back by blood ties and strives to one day protect her clan as a leader. Family: Grayclaw (Deceased) Icepaw (Deceased) Extra: None Made by LadySuzume Approved :) <3 -- It was enchanting to meet you Seabreeze ✔ Name: Seabreeze Rank: Warrior Description: Seabreeze is a dark misty-blue she-cat with bright sea-blue eyes. She has a lean build, a bushy tail, and a white left paw. Personality: Seabreeze is really practical and honest. She's usually very kind, but gets really mad and annoyed easily. She has a pretty low self-esteem, but is REALLY sarcastic most of the time. History: Seabreeze was born a loner. When her old home was destroyed, she went searching with her sister, Sky for a new home. When found by RainClan, they were trained as apprentices, and Seabreeze became a loyal warrior to NightClan. Family: (Can I make another cat?) Sky Extra: None this is my fight song 04:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Approved and of course you can make another cat! It was enchanting to meet you Nightkit ✔ Rank: Kit Description: A silvery, small kitten. Personality: A troublemaker - she's very outgoing, loud and happy. A little bit crazy. History: In the last 2 moons that she's been in this world, she's tried to sneak out of camp atleast 15 times, but has been caught by a warrior everytime. Both her parents are dead and her two siblings locations and health status are unknown. Family: Parents: Deceased. Siblings: Cheetakit, Firekit Extra: She's always wanted to be a medicine cat. Heyyyy :D this is Frosty and I'm just leaving this here because a new member of ours, MistWhisker, was having trouble getting it on here c: lol bye 06:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved but next time please add more personality (like what she would do in different situations.) And next time pelase also add more description, as it's not very descriptive of what Nightkit looks like. (i just want to live...) Simba Rank: Warrior Description: Large, massive brown tom with teal-colored eyes and a torn ear. Personality: Simba is a very kind and respecting cat, and is very calm in most situations. He tends to worry about the future rather than focusing on the task at hand, but overall, he is a hardworking and determined cat whom will do anything to protect his Clan. Even if he used to be a loner. Family: idk Extra: He has the qualities of a leader, and always wishes to be one. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise.''']] 15:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan